Una noche de tormenta
by sharpayevans19
Summary: Mi primer fic,es un Lashley y un poco de Zanessa..ONESHOT R&R please ..entrar!
1. Chapter 1

Mi primer fic, es un Lashley & un Zanessa

Espero que les guste leer & comentar

Oneshot

Nada de esto me pertenece,solamente Lucas Grabeel )

* * *

Una noche de tormenta

Era una noche imprevista para estos 4 chicos: Zac Efron, Vanesa Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale y Lucas Grabeel ya que solo se encontraban de pasada en Miami ya que venían de una conferencia y por el mal tiempo tendrían que pasar una noche en esta ciudad, una tormentosa y agradable noche de lluvia.

Zac & Vanesa llevaban un año de relación, desde antes de la película muchos ya sabían que había atracción en ambos y al final terminaron juntos, en cambio Ashley & Lucas no había avance en ellos, se gustaban pero ninguno de los 2 hacia esfuerzo por decir sus sentimientos uno al otro además siempre habían peleas tontas entre ellos por indiferencia y pues, eso hacia que se gustaran mas.

Esa noche ya que no tenían nada que hacer decidieron ver una película y de terror...Gustos de Zac por supuesto y como era de esperarse Ashley y Lucas peleaban por su lugar en el sofá ya que Vanesa estaría con Zac (aaw que tiernos estos dos verdad?).

Ash: aaaaagh! Lucas ya dame espacio para sentarme que no ves que no quepo??

Luc: como si me importara,este espacio esta bien lo que pasa es que tu enorme trasero no cabe

Ash: que O.o? (mirándose atrás) pues si el tuyo no esta nada chiquito querido (haha es que no lo han visto?)

Luc: mm pues si, lo tendré grande pero no lo quitare: D!

Ash: entonces me sentare arriba de ti que te parece ¬¬!

Luc: nononono mejor no, ten aquí esta tu espacio y siéntate ya antes de que cambie de opinión ¬¬!

Ash: OH... Gracias haha sabia que así te moverías (y le jala la mejilla y se sienta)

Zac: OH si ustedes dos ya deberían casarse no? Harían muy bonita pareja haha!

Nessa: OH si si si! Primero las peleas, después el amor, luego se casan y felices los 2 (rarísimo que halla puesto eso)

Ash: ya cállense los 2 antes de que les de un golpe ¬¬!

Zac: uy ok! Que salvaje rubita

Nessa: ok ya calmados los 2 y dime amor que película veremos?

Zac: bueno como no tenían ninguna interesante la recepción hasta que encontré esta: la casa de cera :D :D

Luc: si esa me encanta y sobre todo por Paris Hilton (baba)

Zac: si lo se hermano por eso amo esa película (los dos) siiiiiiiiii (babas)

Ash: hum ya ok niños, ya! pongan la película y ya dejen de fantasear con Paris Hilton por dios :S !

Nessa: si Zac ¬¬ antes de que me enoje y mi cordura se salga de control : )

Zac: ok ya la pongo no te enojes amor tu eres la única mujer perfecta y eres solo mía..(Cursi)

Nessa: hay amor gracias tu también eres mi hombre perfecto (y se dan un beso)

Ash: ok ya consíganse un cuarto o ya pongan la película por dios 8-) !

Luc: haha ya chicos calmados!

Zac: uy que ánimos!, ya ven nosotros no nos quejamos de ustedes cuando...

Ash: ok ya ya! Primero: no hacemos nada ok? Y segunda pon la maldita película antes de que me valla!

Aaaaagh no se porque tuve que escoger habitación con ustedes ¬¬! Y de gustarme Lucas para nada si nos odiamos!

Luc: claro ella tiene razón como nos habríamos de gustarnos si nos odiamos eeeeeeew!

Ash: si si concuerdo con Lucas!

Nessa: ok amiga ya calmate y calmense todos y veamos la película: )!

Pero en los pensamiento de Ashley: yo_ no lo odio, yo lo amo desde que lo conocí, una vez estuvo a punto de decírmelo pero no tuvo el valor, ahora solo son ilusiones tontas y desde entonces siempre hay discusiones tontas que no valen._

Y en los pensamientos de Lucas también rondaba lo mismo: _me odia valla que era de esperarse si seré un tonto, si en aquel tiempo le hubiera dicho que la amo no hubiéramos terminado como estamos ahora.._

Y los dos: _Te amo, pero solo son ilusiones esto ya no podrá ser..._

Y si ya calmados se pusieron a ver la película con este clima tan agradable o ya se les olvidaba que era una noche de tormenta? y como era de suponerse a Ashley, le aterraban las noches así y no le gustaba nada aquella película con ese clima..

En la película casi se acercaba la parte en que mataban a Paris Hilton y para asustar a Ashley a Zac se le ocurrio la idea de asustar a la rubia, que se encontraba muy pegadita a Lucas y con una almohada en las manos, entonces el asesino empieza a perseguir a Paris y la mata, Zac hagarra a Ashley por la espalda y……….

Ash: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ashley brincando y gritando va y a braza de inmediato a Lucas (aaw no que no nenes)

Luc: que pasa Ash?

Ash: (llorando) el entupido de Zac me acaba de asustar ! y trata de pegarle pero se aferra a Lucas

Nessa: ay amor para que la asustas ya sabes como es mi amiga y tu con tus cosas !

Luc: ya ya Ash todo bien? Y le acaricia el cabello(aaw que tierno) ya paso..

Ash: sonrojada,feliz,impactada..TODO!.. Si Lucas ya estoy bien.. em, este perdón haha :$!

Luc: no hay problema ya tranquila?

Ash: si si y después volteo a ver a Zac: Y TU QUERIDO ZAC y toma una almohada, TU ME LAS VAS A PAGAR !y va y lo persigue por toda la habitación golpeándolo con la almohada y el sin nada para defenderse

Zac: arrinconado, ok ok perdón amiga pero debiste a ver visto tu cara haha!

Ashley lo golpea más y Lucas la detiene

Nessa: ok amor y Ashley ya calmense ya paso, ya se vengaron los 2 ya!

Y de repente que se va la energía y todo la zona queda sin luz eléctrica

Ash: aaaaagh lo que me faltaba! que nos quedáramos sin luz!

Nessa: bueno aquí hay lámparas por suerte tengan… y le da a cada uno.. Bien chicos tendremos que irnos a la cama ya que no hay luz y nada mas que hacer /

Luc: si Nessa tienes razón aparte que ya estoy cansado (y bosteza)

Zac: tan divertido que estaba esto, LASTIMA!

Ash: si si muy divertido quieres otro golpe?

Zac: no te atreves, aparte que no hay luz y no puedes ver P!

Ash: quieres apostar?

Nessa: ok chicos ya no empiecen y vamonos todos a dormir por favor! Bien tu Ash compartes cama con Lucas en esta habitación y yo con Zac en la otra habitación.

Luc: y por que tiene que tocarme con ella, no la soportare! (aunque no era cierto deseaba mas que nada eso)

Ash: ósea tu que crees? que a mi me agrada la idea (aunque si le gustaba, estar con la persona que amaba)

Zac: ya chicos esta decidido a si que BUENAS NOCHES!

Y ya, cada pareja en su habitación, en la de Zac y Nessa ni un solo ruido todo era tan tranquilo, en cambio en la otra habitación no todo era tranquilidad….

Ash: hay Lucas te digo que me des mas cobija tengo frió!

Luc: que ¿? Pues si tu eres la que esta hagarrandola toda!

Ash: que yo que? si eres tu!

Luc: que NO ¬¬ eres tu!!!!

Ash: tú!

Luc: tú!

Y a lo lejos se escucha la voz de Nessa y Zac: OH POR UN DEMONIO CALLENSE YA LOS 2 O LOS SACAREMOS AFUERA DEL HOTEL Y SE QUEDAN DORMIDOS EN LA RECEPCION!!!!!!!!! BUENAS NOCHES!

Luc: ok Ash ya a dormir antes de que los esposos ogros nos vengan a comer ¬¬!

Ash: vale Lucas... Em bueno... Buenas noches!

Luc: vale Ash, buenas noches!

Ya había pasado una hora de que habían dormido todos hasta que un relámpago demasiado fuerte despertó a Ashley y como le tenía pavor tuvo que despertar a Lucas…

Ash: Lucas, Lucas y lo movía... Y nada entonces le dijo: Grabeel Paris Hilton esta en este hotel!

Lucas: eh? Que ¿? Paris aquí, tengo que ir por su autógrafo y se levanta y ve a Ashley…

Y Paris Hilton ?

Ash: haha hola tontito, no hay ninguna Paris solo lo hice para despertarte haha

Luc: ¬¬ no hay Paris entonces…

Ash: Lo que pasa es que ya sabes que le tengo miedo a los relámpagos verdad?

Luc: aam si por que?

Ash: (sonrojada) bueno este, te puedo abrazar? digo por el miedo y sentirme mas tranquila

Luc: aam no lo se, no me pegarías los bichos de tu cabellera rubia haha

Ash: ¬¬, no.. Pero que dices puedo? (con una cara de perrito tierno)

Luc: claro ven !

Y los 2 se abrazan..

Ash: Lucas perdón por lo de hoy si?

Luc: ya no importa, somos amigos verdad? Hacemos eso siempre

Ash: si lo se : ), bueno este, buenas noches Luc

Luc: buenas noches Ash, y le besa la frente.

Y los dos felices dizque se duermen..

Pensamiento de Ashley:

OH por dios... Abrazada en la misma cama con la persona que amo es tan bello !

Y lo veo, veo su cara, como se ve tan bello dormido y esos bellos labios como con ganas de besarlos, pero no!

Y se queda dormida..

Pensamiento de Lucas:

OH dios mío… con la chica de mis sueños en la misma cama, abrazados un sueño hecho realidad pero si tan solo me correspondiera todo seria feliz.

Y la veo, tan hermosa e inocente que se ve dormida con esa cara de ángel que es todo lo contrario cuando esta despierta, sus labios hermosos si tan solo los probara, pero no!

Y vuelven a dormir.

En eso Ashley se levanta y vuelve a ver a Lucas y siente unas ganas enormes de besarlo y de repente Lucas despierta y la ve…

Ash: em este yo…

Luc: sh, no digas nada ..

Y la besa, un beso deseado, dulce y corto…

Ash: em este, perdón Lucas

Y sale de la cama dispuesta a irse a dormir al sofá cuando una mano la detiene..

Luc: Ash quédate, es mi culpa lo siento pero, ya no puedo callar mas mis sentimientos, todo este tiempo, las discusiones y estas entupidas peleas sin sentido son desde aquella vez que no me atreví a decirte que te amaba, lo siento Ashley pero esta es la verdad y me apena mucho, YO TE AMO!

Ashley impresionada, pero feliz, todo este tiempo la persona que ella amaba le correspondía pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decirse lo que sentían, la amaba y esa era la realidad, una lágrima corría de su mejilla hasta que volvió en si y vio que Lucas salía de la habitación…

Ash: Lucas espera… yo también siento lo mismo que tu, siempre te e amado , perdón por todo pero era por que te amaba y también ocultaba mis sentimientos..

Lucas parado ahí sin poder creer lo que había escuchado, la chica que el amaba, Ashley su chica, también sentía lo mismo y se correspondían y se acerca a ella…

Luc: sh...ya no digas nada amor yo te amo, tu me amas y eso es lo que importa

Ash: yo también, todo este tiempo perdido en peleas pero ya vez al final valió la pena..y lo abraza y le dice: te amo

Luc: yo también te amo y me haces lo más feliz del mundo

La toma de la cintura y se funden en un apasionado beso, deseado y apasionado desde hace ya un tiempo y sin darse cuenta ya estaban de nuevo en la cama, besándose diciéndose el uno al otro que se amaban, se recorrían enteros con esas caricias y besos el comienza a meter su mano bajo su blusa del pijama de ella acariciándola, recorriéndola, ella no tarda mucho en hacer lo mismo con el hasta que se detiene:

Luc: amor, estas segura de que quieres continuar y la besa

Ash: claro, siempre e deseado este momento y siempre a sido contigo, la persona que más e amado en mi vida

Luc: me haces feliz amor… y se unen en un apasionado beso.

Solo la oscura habitación iluminada por la luz de la noche y la tormenta fue testigo silencioso de lo que ocurrió, aquella noche donde dos personas que en verdad se amaban por fin pudieron estar juntas terminando bajo el sueño del Morfeo.

Zac: Nessa crees que por fin esos dos hallan quedado juntos?

Nessa: claro que si amor de eso estoy segura o ya se te olvido como conseguimos estar juntos

Zac: claro, como olvidarlo y la besa.

fin.

* * *

Que les parecio? les gusto? .. reviews please,aceptare anonimos!

Besos

sharpay evans


	2. NOTA :

Hello evereybody :D

A mis querids lectores:

HSM-Freaky-Girl

lauri-will2

gabii-hp

terreno17

Que bueno que les halla gustado el fic :D

No se si valla a tener segunda parte este fic pero aunque no tenga tengo en mente otro fic de la pareja Lashley.. de la que soy SUPER SUPER FAN ;)

Por el momento no creo que no va a ver fic :( la maldita escuela,tareas y examenes

Los odio ,pero bueno.. esperen un fic nuevo pronto )

Necesito ideas para hacer otro fic y las esperare con gusto

Bueno eso es todo, me tengo que ir.. demasiadas cosas por hacer y poco tiempo haha!

LOL

I LOVE LASHLEY 3

Kisses & Hugs

At. Sharpayevans19


End file.
